


Six Dozen Cream Puffs

by Deathtouch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Eating, Emetophilia, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stuffing, Under-negotiated Kink, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which rhys spends lunch with jack and eats more than he bargained for</p><p>
  <i>“Do you want to feed me?” Rhys asked after a while, casting a curious glance over his shoulder. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack was as focused as ever, but the intensity of his gaze broke after a few seconds and he smiled smugly. “Not yet, but why don’t you move on ahead to dessert?” he suggested, and gave a friendly sort of pat to Rhys’ stomach where his hand was resting. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ah, so that’s what Jack was into: the sweets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Dozen Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing stuffing! i'm not very familiar with this kink, but it was fun to try something new! i hope everyone enjoys it! also i've never actually eaten a cream puff before so i hope the description of what they taste like is acceptable lol. (shoutouts to thatgirlwhodraws for helping me with cream puff info) also thanks to everyone on tumblr and twitter for the suggestions and encouragement!! 
> 
> the incredible and amazing lynx created some incredible and amazing art of rhys vomiting to go with this fic!! please look upon it's splendor and enjoy! [http://gibilynx.tumblr.com/post/133908951159/](http://gibilynx.tumblr.com/post/133908951159/puke-puke-my-friend-will-finish-the-stuffing-kink)
> 
> last but not least thank you so much to my beautiful beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf), who proof reads all my fanfic. i wrote this fic right around thanksgiving and i gotta tell you guys, he is one of few things i am wholeheartedly thankful for. not only for his friendship but how hard he works fixing all bad grammar and comma errors and improving my writing in general. thank you subwaywolf! thank you thank you thank you !!

"So, uh, Jack invited me to come have lunch in his office today," Rhys said, balancing his tray with one arm while trying not to seem too guilty. 

"Bro, are you serious?" Vaughn glanced up at him with a ridiculously sad look on his face, like a dog who'd just been kicked. "You're gonna leave me to eat lunch alone like some total loser?" 

"It's Handsome Jack, I'm not gonna say no. Besides, Yvette'll be here," Rhys reminded him. 

"Yeah, in forty minutes." 

Forty minutes alone in the cafeteria could feel like a lifetime with Hyperion employees coming and going, giving each other finger guns and laughing at their private in-jokes. Rhys felt bad, he really did. He and Vaughn had been eating lunch together for as long as he could remember. He didn't want to leave his best friend to the lions, but this was lunch with Handsome Jack! He really couldn't say no to that. 

"You could go eat at your desk?" Rhys suggested. "Pretend like you're working too hard to leave your computer. It'll impress your boss." It was either that or eat with the other accountants, and Vaughn wasn't that desperate. Hyperion provided meals for free but half of the dudes in that department still showed up with their own brown paper bag lunches. It was weird. 

"Yeah, I guess." Vaughn followed after Rhys towards the elevator. He was practically dragging his feet, head tipped all the way down in the epitome of crestfallen. 

"I'll make it up to you," Rhys promised. He gave Vaughn's shoulder a nudge. He even pressed the down button on the elevator panel for him before pressing the up one for himself. 

"You better," Vaughn muttered just before the elevator doors opened. Ah, he wouldn't stay mad. They were best bros, and missing one lunch date wasn't going to ruin things. 

"Dude. It's lunch with Handsome Jack," Rhys reiterated, motioning with one hand that wasn't holding a tray. 

Vaughn managed to crack a smile before the doors closed. "Yeah, yeah. Go have fun." He shook his head. 

As soon as Vaughn was gone, Rhys realized how nervous he was. He had half a second to wallow in it before an elevator going up opened for him. He hurried on before the doors could close. It was like there were butterflies suddenly fluttering around in his stomach. 

After a long ascent upwards, the elevator doors opened up to a long gallery of paintings and sculptures. They were all of Handsome Jack, and Rhys wandered through the hall with his tray in his hands and a gaping mouth. None of this pageantry helped settle the nervous fluttering in his belly, and he was more anxious as he arrived at Jack’s office. The office was just as lavish and extravagant as the hallway, if not more so. 

Handsome Jack called out to him when he saw Rhys in the doorway. “Hey, cupcake.” He sounded happy at first, but the enthusiasm quickly soured into sneering laughter. “What is that, a tray in your hand? You’re kidding me with that thing.”

“Uh.” Rhys hesitated as he approached Jack’s desk, which was covered with food, from different fruits and vegetables, to cheese and meat, and even entrees plated up, ready to be devoured. The left side of Jack’s desk was towering with desserts including some decorated donuts that really caught Rhys’ attention. His tray suddenly seemed ridiculous, and the apple and sandwich on it no longer looked appetizing. 

“Get rid of it. And, uh, I wouldn’t recommend actually eating anything from that cafeteria ever again, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Jack snapped his fingers and a panel in the wall slid up. A robot Rhys wasn’t entirely familiar with wheeled in. It almost resembled one of the CL4P-TP units, though smaller and not quite as talkative. It didn’t say anything at all it just wheeled right up to where Rhys was standing. 

It took Rhys a second to realize what was going on before he politely handed his tray over. He expected the robot to wheel off back where it had come from but instead it went to the airlock. Rhys’ tray of food was sucked out into the abyss of space in a power move so unnecessary and dramatic he couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head. 

“Should I pull up a chair?” Rhys asked, glancing around. The only chairs nearby besides the one Jack was sitting in were large leather arm chairs. Even with the hydraulics in his cybernetic arm, Rhys wasn’t sure if he’d be able to move one of those. 

Jack cocked up an eyebrow at him. “There’s plenty of room here,” he suggested, gesturing towards his own lap. 

Rhys could practically feel his face turn pink. He had kind of suspected that this was exactly how lunch would go. A part of him thought maybe Jack invited him up there for genuine business reasons; to compliment him on the Eridium deal he’d closed or something similar. That would have been fine, but Rhys was kind of glad this was a sex thing and not a business thing. 

Everyone knew Rhys had a crush on Handsome Jack. Not just Vaughn who had seen the posters in his room, or even Yvette who spent enough time around him to hear a little bit of his fangirling slip into casual conversation. It felt like everyone noticed Rhys staring at the propaganda posters too long, or knew he was wearing Hyperion boxers, or could somehow tell that he jerked it to the thought of Jack bending him over his desk. 

Rhys had wanted something like this to happen to him for as long as he could remember. Someone else might be offended and consider this sort of thing sexual harassment, but not Rhys. He had to keep himself from appearing too excited. 

He would have vaulted over the desk if he wasn’t trying to keep his cool. Instead he circled around the side, seductively tracing a finger along the edge of the wood. He swiped the frosting off the top of a donut and sucked it from his finger as he moved to sit on Jack’s knee. 

“I guess here’s okay,” he decided. 

One of Jack’s arms slid protectively around his waist. His touch was surprisingly warm. Rhys liked the feeling of it there. 

“You go ahead. I already ate,” Jack told him.

Rhys surveyed the food on the desk a second time. He got the impression that there was more to this than just a chance to bone on their lunch break. If Jack wanted to fuck, they would be fucking right now. He seemed to want to sit back and watch Rhys eat. That was a little different, but nothing that Rhys couldn’t handle. 

The entrees looked absolutely delicious. There was a hunk of steak, a stack of spare ribs, pork chops, and roast beef all plated separately with two different sides each. He probably would have gone for something like that if he wasn’t going to be watched like a hawk. Rhys could just imagine himself eating meat off of a rib bone and getting barbecue sauce on his face while Jack stared at him, arm wrapped around his stomach. The thought was so embarrassing he actually felt himself blush again. 

Yeah, no. He definitely wasn’t touching any of that stuff. Instead he went for something more manageable, some fruit. It would be quite as filling but it would look cute to nibble on a strawberry for Jack’s amusement. He plucked one up, bit the tip off, and licked his lips sweetly before finishing off the rest of it. He set the leafy green part aside. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him and so he picked up another, and then another after that one. Rhys tried a few grapes, some cubed mango and a little bit of kiwi, too. 

“Do you want to feed me?” Rhys asked after a while, casting a curious glance over his shoulder. 

Jack was as focused as ever, but the intensity of his gaze broke after a few seconds and he smiled smugly. “Not yet, but why don’t you move on ahead to dessert?” he suggested, and gave a friendly sort of pat to Rhys’ stomach where his hand was resting. 

Ah, so that’s what Jack was into: the sweets.

It sort of made sense now; half the desk was covered in pastries, after all. There were a few individual slices of cake that looked absolutely amazing, but Rhys was more delighted to find a basket of cream puffs. It was a genuine picnic basket, with a table cloth folded in there and everything. The cream puffs were nestled delicately among the wicker and fabric. Some of them had chocolate drizzled tops and others were dusted with sugar. 

He had to stand up to grab the basket’s handle. He brought the whole thing closer, and settled himself back down in Jack’s lap. He sat on Jack’s thighs instead of his knee and Rhys could instantly feel Jack’s cock, hard within the confines of his jeans. Rhys smiled to himself. He pulled out one cream puff and stuffed it delicately into his mouth, laughing self-consciously as he chewed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jack’s eyes watching his lips. 

“They’re good,” Rhys said after swallowing some so his mouth wasn’t as full. “These might be the best cream puffs I’ve ever had.” He wasn’t exaggerating to please Jack. The pastry part was flakey and deliciously sweet, and the cream inside was so soft and light. It tasted amazing. 

“Yeah?” Jack goaded him on. “How many do you think you could eat?”

Rhys wasn’t sure what to say. He reached in for another, one that was covered in chocolate. “How many do you want me to eat?” he countered, trying to flirt. He probably sounded like an awkward idiot. 

Jack leaned in and nuzzled into his ear. “The whole basket.” 

There had to be six dozen puffs in there, at least. There was no way in hell he could eat the whole thing, but he could probably finish off a lot. He reached in and pulled out three more, eating them one after the other. He reached in for three more and found the next handful were a little heavy on his tongue just because of how rich and sweet they were. He kept going, though. His stomach wasn’t full yet, and Jack was enjoying this too much to stop. 

Rhys’ pace slowed down a little but he kept going and kept going. He licked chocolate and sugar from his lips and his fingers turned messy with flakes of pastry but he didn’t stop until he could feel his belly filling up.

“Keep going,” Jack goaded him on, encouraging him to eat more and more. Rhys wanted to stop, but Jack’s approval meant more to him than a tummy ache so he continued despite his own better judgement. 

Each cream puff, while still delicious, was getting tougher and tougher to swallow. His stomach was growing; the longer they continued, the more it pressed against his constricting belt buckle. Rhys could feel his belly filling up the palm of Jack’s hand, but Jack seemed to like touching him there as his stomach grew and grew. 

The puffs at the bottom of the basket were squished and misshapen from all the others that had been on top of them. Rhys ate those too, and the whipped filling covered his fingers and face messily. Cream filling covering his face wasn’t quite as humiliating as barbecue, but it might as well be. 

“Jack-” he tried to protest after a while, but Jack wouldn’t have any of it. 

“C’mon, kid. There’s plenty left.” 

“I’m getting full,” Rhys complained. 

He had been full about twenty cream puffs ago, but he’d kept eating because Jack wanted him to. He had to really stop now, or he’d burst. 

“Nonsense,” Jack insisted. He suddenly had both hands on Rhys’ belt, unbuckling it. He even went so far as to loosen Rhys’ waistband too, undoing the zipper and fly. To his utter embarrassment Rhys found his stomach bulging out of his open jeans. He hurried to pull his shirt down, smearing cream all over the teal fabric as he did. 

Jack laughed at him and pushed his hands away. He slid Rhys’ shirt back up revealing the how full and bloated his stomach was. “I think there’s still room for more.” 

Rhys’ cheeks burned red. He wanted to hide himself in embarrassment. It actually did feel better to have his buckle undone and pants unzipped, but the sight of his bulging belly was absolutely humiliating. He couldn’t believe Jack was actually admiring it and touching it fondly. If it wasn’t for Jack’s hard cock digging into his thigh, Rhys would have bolted. Jack was loving this, and as shameful as it was, Rhys wanted to please him so badly. 

Rhys tipped the basket on its side and a handful of cream puffs rolled towards him. He picked them up and ate them one by one. Each one was worse than the last. His stomach was starting to ache. They didn’t even taste good anymore, they were all just so gooey and too-sweet that he thought he was going to cry. Their richness made them hard to swallow. He forced himself one bite after another. 

With a handful of cream puffs remaining, Rhys gave in. “I can’t eat anymore,” he said pathetically. 

“Yes you can.” Jack reached out for a chocolate drizzled one. He brought it to Rhys’ lips. Rhys turned his head away. “Rhys.” Jack’s voice took a disappointed tone. “Don’t make me threaten you. We’re having so much fun. I don’t want this to get ugly.” 

Rhys was so full he felt sick. Tears filled his eyes, but he opened his mouth anyway. Jack stuffed the cream puff in, and Rhys started to sob as he chewed and swallowed it. It stuck in his throat and he thought he might gag it back up, but he forced it down. As soon as he was done, Jack was ready with the next puff. He cried in earnest as he ate it. 

“I’m going to puke,” Rhys cried, but Jack just forced the next cream puff in between his teeth. 

Rhys whimpered. He would have squirmed or tried to get away but he was so bloated and full he could barely even move. There were three puffs left, then two, then one, and when he was finally finished he sobbed tears of relief. Jack rubbed his belly kindly, gentling away any aches and pains. 

“There, there. See? You didn’t puke. You finished off the whole basket. What a champ, huh?” 

It actually kind of felt nice to hear Jack soothing him so sweetly. Rhys wasn’t sure he’d ever heard the Hyperion CEO sound so nice before. Jack was probably only capable of so much kindness in one day, though, because as soon as Rhys was starting to feel a little reassured by Jack’s kind words, the tone changed entirely. 

“You’re just about ripe enough to fuck, aren’t ya kiddo?”

Twenty minutes ago when he was still teasing Jack with strawberries, Rhys would have said yes. But at this moment all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere soft and warm and never ever move again. He shook his head from side to side. He was too full to do anything, much less rigorous sex. 

“Please-” Rhys whined, and his plea turned into a strangled cry as Jack pushed him up. He was manhandled and strong-armed until he ended up bent over the desk. Jack shoved Rhys’ face into a plate of chocolate cake, and Rhys could feel some other sticky food smooshing against his chest. His belly, large and swollen, pressed just enough into the edge of the desk to make him want to scream. 

With his pants undone, all Jack had to do was strip them down to Rhys’ quivering thighs. Rhys could hear Jack suck at one of his own fingers, a wet sort of pop of a noise, and then he felt it entering him. Rhys moved to grip the desk at once, fingernails digging in. Normally a finger wouldn’t feel like much inside of him, but he was full to his lungs and deep into his guts with food. He couldn’t take being stuffed with anything else, whether it was through his mouth or ass. 

“I’m too full,” he tried to say. 

“Yeah, you are nice and full,” Jack groaned, all too pleased with what he’d done to Rhys’ body. “And you’re about to be full of my cock, too.”

He wasted little time whipping out his dick after that. It was barely slick enough to shove in, and Rhys groaned in pain when Jack swapped his finger out for his cock. The feeling of having his already filled-up body filled even more was terrible. It felt like the head of Jack’s cock was shoving all the way up into his stomach, jostling all those digesting cream puffs around. 

“Jack!” Rhys cried in warning. He could feel the vomit in the back of his throat. He was gonna puke. He was gonna puke. He was gonna puke. Jack took Rhys’ cries as encouragement and thrust home, shoving deep. 

Rhys gagged, and vomit rushed into his mouth. He swallowed it frantically, fingers scrabbling against the wooden desk. Jack pulled out and shove in again, and again Rhys gagged. It filled his mouth a second time, and again he swallowed it. The third thrust was the worst for Rhys. He was still swallowing back his vomit as Jack buried himself balls deep. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, but tears still managed to slip from them into the plate of cake his face was now intimately familiar with. 

Jack panted, leaning over his body. His hands found Rhys’ full stomach. “Goddamn. Seeing you eat all that food, seeing you big and swollen for me. I came on the third stroke.” He laughed, almost amused with himself, and then slowly pulled out. 

Rhys could feel come spill out of his hole, oozing down towards his balls. He was taking one slow, shaky breath after another. He was trying so hard to keep the vomit from coming up again, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it back the next time. 

Jack helped Rhys slide his pants back up. Mercifully he didn’t buckle them. Rhys slowly, gingerly stood. He found a napkin to wipe the chocolate cake from his face. There were stains on his shirt, but hopefully nothing his tie wouldn’t hide. He wanted to say something, but if he opened his mouth he was sure he would vomit. 

He had to go. He had to leave now. He had to make it back to his room so that he could puke all those cream puffs up in the safety of his own bathroom. Awkwardly holding his pants up, he started towards the door. 

“Hey. I didn’t hear you say thank you.”

Rhys hesitated, but eventually turned back around. He forced a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, and when he was sure he wasn’t going to vomit he opened his mouth to say thanks. Of course, half-digested cream puffs came spilling out instead, regurgitated up in a mess of sweet-tasting stomach bile. 

Rhys fell to his hands and knees at once. The relief of emptying his stomach was overwhelming. His back arched like a hissing cat and he vomiting again, forcing up more. He knew he was making terrible, garbled retching noises. He knew he probably looked disgusting and pathetic. He didn’t care. 

The release of emptying his too-full stomach was euphoric. It felt so good he could feel his balls clench up tight. His stomach twisted, convulsing, pushing more vomit up and his cock twitched as he came all at the same time. 

He stared down at the pile of vomit on the floor with wide eyes. He could feel vomit clinging to his chin. His tie was covered in it. “I…” his voice was broken and warbled. “I just came,” he realized in shock. 

Jack burst into laughter. “Goddamn. You are disgusting, cupcake.”

Despite everything he was feeling, Rhys couldn’t help but think he should have stayed and had lunch with Vaughn today instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
